Just Listen to My Heart Beat
by tulips-are-everlasting
Summary: Owen and Annabel are still together, they go to Bendo one night Owen's mom has his car keys and Rolly dosent pick them up like he said he would and they have to walk home... Read and Review. Please. M for later chapters. Thank you for the reviews :
1. Just Listen to My Heart Beat Chapter 1

First off I would like to state that I do not own any of the characters or the book Just Listen they all belong to Sarah Dessen.

I was walking home from Bendo with Owen- his mom took his license away from him because he kicked Mallory out of the Land Cruiser and made her walk home, (she was throwing a fit over the music he was listing to) on the way home from school one day last week- Rolly dropped us off and was supposed to pick us up an hour ago but didn't show. Owen and I have been doing pretty good relationship wise, we haven't really done anything more that making out. He doesn't push me, like someone I know. He knows I have limits and respects that, but we have been dating a year now and I think its time to move to the next step or something close to that. I still don't know if I am ready for what comes next but I think I can handle something close to the next step. I was knocked out of my train of thought by Owens voice.

'Do you want to take the bus home, Rolly isn't answering my calls.' He said in a angered voice. He looked like he was going to smash the cell phone on the side walk.

'No, I like to walk…and give me that phone before you break it.' I said grabbing it out of his hand and shoving it in my pocket. That's just what he needs, for his mom to ground him even longer than he already is.

'Hey.' He tried to get the phone out of my pocket which resulted in an awkward twist with my necklace –that Owen got me to put his ring on- getting caught his jacket button. We started laughing and sat down on a bench to so we could get untangled.

'How the hell did that happen?' Owen asked still laughing trying to get it untangled.

'I have no idea.' I brushed some hair out of his face. He smiled at me.

'You know Rolly probably done this on purpose?' Owen said finally getting it undone.

'Yea knowing him he probably did.' We laughed at it.

'We can take the bus home if you want, I've got a token.' He said pulling a little gold coin out of his pocket. I pushed his hand down.

'I told you I like to walk, and plus you might need that in the near future. Speaking of when is your mom going to give you your license back?' He shrugged. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. His hand gently wrapped around the center of my back. There was just something about his touch that made me melt. He gently kissed my neck, then my lips. I kissed him back and before we knew it we was having a full on make-out session right there in the middle of the street.

'We…should…get going.' I managed to say in between kisses. He mumbled something I couldn't under stand and continued to kiss me. His hand went up the back of my shirt. It shocked me.

'Owen! We are in public.' I said pulling away from him. His hand was now on top of my shirt but still around my back. He smiled.

'Sorry, I just got a little carried away, are your parents home?' I liked where this was going.

'No.' I smiled as I said it.

Sorry that's all. Well it might not be, please review and tell me if you want me to write more.

My play list for writing this…

Stick Stickly by Attack Attack!

Decode- Paramore

What Happens If I Cant Check My Myspace When We Get There- Attack Attack!

Chelsea Smiles- Bring Me the Horizon

My book recommendations…

The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod 1,2 and 3 comes out 2009.

The Mediator series

Avalon High

This Lullaby

Lock and Key

Is He or Isn't He

M or F?

If you have any good books you've read lately please tell me about them.

Thanks

REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Just Listen to My Heart Beat Chapter 2

I would like to say that I do not own the characters…

We got up off the bench and started walking towards my house. It was about three mile up the road. We held hands as we walked and I started to think that telling Owen that my parents weren't home was a bad idea. I don't think I am ready for this yet, not after the whole Will thing. Its like I want to but then again I don't. I know Owen would never hurt me or force me to do anything I didn't want him to do but there is just something inside me that says, No you are not ready Annabel. As much as I want to ignore it I can't seem to do so. Owen looks over at me.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I just stare at him for a moment and try to think of something to say. I don't like lying to Owen and plus he can tell when I am lying so that's not good. I will have to channel my inner actress to pull this off.

"Um…well…' I said clutching my stomach. "I…just don't feel well. Maybe I should just go home and lay down." He looked at me unbelievingly; since this wasn't working I was going to have to try something a little bit more understandable since I haven't ate anything all day to make me feel sick.

'Its girl issues." I said still holding my stomach. His facial expression changed from unbelieving to understanding, well as understanding as a guy could get.

'Well then maybe some other night I can come over." We were now at my door step. He pulled me close to him and kissed me so softly that I thought I was going to melt right there in his muscular arms, and be love struck puddle under his black boots. I didn't want him to pull away when he did I could have stood there-on the brink of becoming a puddle-for eternity.

'I...really like you Annabel.' He whispered before he left.

'I really like you too.' I whispered back. He turned and left making me sad as I watched him go, walking into the night all alone.

When I was in my room I started to cry. This wasn't a very big lie but it was a lie. Why couldn't I have told him the truth? That the reason why I he couldn't stay was because of the fact the I am scared of what could happen if we went to far. Or if we didn't go far enough I might lose him. I think that's what it all boils down too. I think that if I don't go farther with Owen I might lose him or if I do go farther then I could possibly lose him that way too. My mind was a jumbled mess, my eyes hurt from all the crying, so I just fell asleep listing to the fan in my room. This was the first night I haven't fallen asleep to music since I have met Owen.

I am so sorry that this one is so short. I will try and make my self focus more. Please review and tell me what you think or what could make it better. I have no play list or this chapter, just the fan in my bedroom… 


	3. Just Listen to My Heart Beat Chapter 3

**Well the poll results won't take place until next chapter so hurry and review….**

When I awoke from my slumber I automatically started going through what happened last night. I lied to Owen, I feel so bad and I really don't want to tell him the truth. I might just try and avoid him today. My cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and there was Owens name. So much for avoiding.

"Hello." I answered.

'Hey…' Owens voice trailed off like he was upset over something.

'What's wrong? You don't sound good.' There was silence for a while.

'Its…well Mallory has been missing since I got home last night. She wont answer her cell phone and mom called the police.' Owen sounded like ha was going to cry and that was odd.

'Well maybe she will come home she might be at a friends house.'

'No she not at any of her friends house's we called them all.' I thought about all this for a minute. Then a horrible thought came to my mind.

'Owen, I will be at your house in ten minutes then we will go looking for her I have an idea.' I got up throwing some clothes on and running out the door and jumping in my car. If what I thought was true we didn't have much time.

'Annabel what's wrong? Do you know where she is?' Owens voice was raising and I could tell that he was getting angry.

"Not exactly but she did tell me something the other day about a party being last night and that a boy, she didn't say who, invited her." I could here Owen breathing hard and counting to ten. I was pulling out of the drive way and heading down the road.

'Did she give you and address? Or something?' He asked still mad.

'Yeah I think I still have the address, it sounds really familiar.' I don't know where Ive seen it at but I have seen it before.

'Why did she not come back, damn it she is so stupid!'

'Owen lets not jump to conclusions here. Im at your house' I said pulling into his drive way and closing the cell phone. I walked into his house and saw him sitting on the stirs lacing up his boots. I went and sat beside him. I saw how mad he was, and he hasn't been this bad sine I told him about Will. Wait. The address. Will.

'Will.' I said not realizing it said it out loud. Owen stopped tying his shoe.

'Did you just call me Will?!' He practically yelled.

'No,' I grabbed his arm pulling him up 'hurry we have to go now!' I said pulling him out the door. We got in his Land Cruiser – since he cant really fit in my car- and pulled out of the drive way.

'What was the deal with saying something about Will?' he asked not taking his eyes off the road. There was music lightly playing in the back ground.

'Turn left up here.' I said purposely avoiding his question. He turned.

'Are you going to answer my question?' He said getting angry. I looked at him.

'No, you will get the answer in about five minuets. Now pull in here at this house.' I said pointing at a huge yellow house. He pulled in. I went to get out of the cruiser but he grabbed my arm. It didn't hurt but there was enough force to let me know that I wasn't going anywhere yet.

'What?' I asked looking into his beautiful green eyes, even when they looked mad they made me want to melt. He just shook his head,

'Why won't you tell me why you said that assholes name?' He asked in a soft tone. I could tell he was kinda hurt.

'Because this," I said pointing to the house "is the house that Mallory gave me the address too.' He shot me a confused angered look.

"What the hell dose that have to do with you saying his name?' he asked. I looked at the house.

'This is Will's house.'

**Cliff hanger, I know. Please don't hate me. Were you expecting that? Maybe, maybe not. I had a very odd play list for this chapter. Taylor Swift. She is the most over rated country star ever. But her song White Horse kinda inspired this chapter, don't ask why I was just put my iTouch on shuffle and this popped up and the idea popped up with it. Tell me if you liked it hated it whatever you thought tell me so I can improve. :) Thanks ya. ** Music Saves My Soul


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated. My mom has been all "your grounded" lately. I didn't even do anything. It was all Lyrics fault. (Lyric would be my brother) anyway here is a NEW chapter written by the one and only me…Lyrica. **

Owen and I were still sitting in the Land Cruiser. He was fuming mad. I thought he was going to break the steering wheel in half he was gripping it so hard. He turned and looked at me.

"But Will is in jail." He said through gritted teeth. I put my hand on his arm.

"Yes he is but his brother isn't. His brother is around the same as Mal-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because he was already out of the land cruiser. I jumped out and followed him.

'Owen, don't do anything stupid." I said as he busted down the door. So much for not doing anything stupid.

'Mallory you get your ass down here right now!' He shouted. After about three minunets or so you could here foot steps getting closer. Someone was about to turn the corner from the hallway. Mallory and Wills brother turned the corner, as soon as Will's brother saw Owen he stopped dead in his tracks as Mallory keep on walking.

'Hey you're the guy that punch my brother in the nose, and your that girl that sent him to jail.' Will's brother said pointing at us.

'You think what happened to your brother was bad just wait till I get done with you!' Owen yelled taking a few steps towards the kid. Mallory stepped in front of him.

'Move it Mallory.' Owen said trying to move past her. But she kept moving the same way he moved.

"No I will not allow you to hurt him,' then she whispered "I really like him." Owen shook his head.

"Don't you know who this is?" when Mallory didn't answer he continued. "That's the guy who Annabel sent to jail's brother. I mean seriously Mal he just said that him self." She looked from me to Owen then to Will's brother. After she didn't say anything Will's brother spoke.

'Man you are so not worth all this trouble." He said to Mallory. She looked at him for a moment then slapped him right in the face.

'Go fuck your self.' She said then walked back out to the car. Owen and I followed her.

'Mal-' Owen started but she just put her hand up and said "just drive Owen.' She said icely. I was relived that Owen didn't punch him or worse. He put the car in drive and pulled out. No one spoke a word until we got back to Owens house.

Mallory got out, walked in the house, and went to her room. Owen shook his head.

'Man that girl needs to grow up. I mean really who spends the night at some guys house when your 13?' He asked as we walked to his room.

'I don't know maybe she just…well…I am out of ideas.' I said as we entered the room.

**Well there is that chapter. I know it sucks. Well anyway Review. Please. *sad puppy eyes***

**Play list for this chapter.**

**Weightless-All Time Low**

**Miss Cherry Lipgloss- Common Struggles**

**Freaxxx- Brokencyde**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I would have put this up sooner but I had to go to a family reunion. My brother drove and he is like a speed demon, he about killed me. Anyway here is chapter five. **

As we entered the room Owen pulled me to his bed. I fell on top of him, his hands were wrapped around my waist, and we were kissing. After about 60 seconds of kissing he deepened the kiss and rolled over on top of me, his right leg was in between mine. This feeling welling up inside me confused me for a minuet. Then I realized that this feeling was love. I loved Owen. And I was going to give in to the temptation that I knew we both wanted. But not today, well I would but Mallory is here and that would be awkward. So I will just keep to the kissing and above clothes limits. As soon as I thought this I felt Owens hand start to pull at my shirt. I broke away from his lips.

'Not now Owen, Mallory is here and us having sex would be weird.' I actually said it. I said it because I wanted to let him know that we could take that next step. He was used to me stopping right about now so he was shocked to here me say this. He kissed me on the lips again. Then looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes that made me weak at the knees.

"You mean you want to?' He asked still looking into my eyes.

'Yea. Why wouldn't I?' I asked a little confused. Why wouldn't I? I mean he is my boyfriend and I love him.

'Well the whole thing with Will I didn't-' I put my finger to his lips.

'That was the past, all I want now is you.' I said removing my finger fro his lips. He smiled then leaned in to kiss me. We laid there on his bed for an immeasurable amount of time kissing. Then there was a knock on the door. Owen pulled away from me unwillingly and opened the door. I sat up incase it was his mom or Mallory.

'Hey, they are letting us fill in for a 9 o'clock time slot tonight.' I already knew it was Rolly from the way he said hey. Owen nodded and got some stuff together. Rolly sat down beside me on the bed. Huh? Clarke wasn't with him.

'Where is Clarke?' I asked. Rolly sighed and looked at the floor.

'She is mad at me for no reason.' He said kicking something invisible to my eye. I think he just kicked air to make a point of some sort.

'What did you not do that she thinks you done?' I asked slightly confusing myself. She sighed and lied back on the bed.

'She thinks I was kissing this blonde girl at Bendo. But I wasn't, that girl is my cousin Ally. Now she wont talk to me, text me, or return my phone calls. I even went to her house but she just yelled for me to go away.' He said sitting back up. I felt bad for him. Clarke has always been a little but paranoid.

'Do you want me to go talk to her?' I asked. Rolly shook his head yes.

'Owen you ready to go, gotta be there in 10 minutes?' Rolly asked getting up. Owen grabbed his iPod.

'Yep.' He was getting ready to walk out the door when I fake coughed to remind him of something. He turned around, pulled me up to him and gave me a lingering kiss.

'Sorry.' He said walking out the door. I walked out the door as well and got in my car.

I drove to Clarke's house. I knocked on the door. No answer. I looked up at her bedroom window and saw that her light was on. Luckily I knew where the spare house key was so I let my self in. I walked up the stirs to her room and found her lying there crying and gorging herself in junk foods. She looked up when she saw me.

"how did you get in here?' she asked shoving her spoon down in a bucked of ice cream.

'I remembered where the spare key was." She didn't say anything so went on.

'Rolly sent me here, to tell you that he was not kissing that girl because she is his cousin." She looked at me in disbelief.

'Do you really think Rolly would cheat on you?' I asked. She shook her head no.

'Exactly. Why would he lie to you about this. He loves you Clarke.' She sighed and threw the ice cream bucket down.

'I guess your right.' I got up and gave her a hug.

'Lets go rent some movies and we can have a girls night. Okay.' I said as we got up.

'Thanks Annabel." She said getting up and waling down the stairs with me. 'I guess I shoved over 100,000 calories down my pipe hole for nothing." I laughed as we got in my car and drove to the movie rental place. All this got me thinking. Dose Owen love me?

**There is that chapter hope you like it. Of course Owen loves her but I have to make some drama. **

**My brother fell asleep in my room tonight, so my only play list is his loud snoring. I am about to shove ear plugs up his nose and hope they cut off that horrid sound. Review Please! I 3 you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well….I finally am updating. I have had no time here lately because my ****stupid**** brother got his license taken away and I have to drive him to his crappy band's practice or take him to a friend's house. I swear to god if mom dose not give Lyric back his license I might die. Well anyway here is the next chapter. **

Me and Clarke talked about stupid stuff we used to do when we were kids the entire way to the movie rental store.She had already established that she would rather not talk about Rolly for now. I understand why. When we walked into the store there was a guy with a black shirt with a rainbow on it that said "come out, come out wherever you are" He was actually very good looking. He had dark brown hair that came right to his eyes which looked like they were a really light crystal blue. He was reading an Alternative Press magazine. **(A/N: I saw that shirt at Spencer's and thought it was funny. I have nothing at all against gay people I have a gay guy friend. Just so you know. I am sorry if I offended anyone.)** When I noticed the shirt he was wearing I hit Clarke's arm and pointed to him. She started laughing which caused the guy to look right at us. As soon as he spotted us we shut up and kept walking. The entire time Clarke was looking for a movie I could feel his eyes on us. That felling that you get when you know someone is watching you. I was dreading having to walk up there and check out these movies because he might say something to us. Clarke picked out three scary movies and I picked out one comedy. That's one thing we never had in common I like comedies and she likes scary blood and gore stuff.

'Ready?' Clarke asked hitting my arm. I nodded my head yes and we walked up to the counter. The guy looked up, sat his magazine to the side and smiled at us. Or me I couldn't really tell. I could see his name tag now, it said Echo. That is an odd name.

'Hello my name is Echo, welcome to Movies Galore do you have a Galore card?' He said in an un cheerful almost sarcastic tone. I shook my head no. He pushed a bunch of buttons on the computer screen.

'Name, address, and phone number.' He turned towards me smiling again. He really did have pretty eyes.

'Annabel Greene, **(A/N: I don't remember where she lived but she told him)** 563-9870.' He wrote in down on a piece of paper instead of putting it in the computer.

'Hey aren't you supposed to put that into the computer?' I asked eyeballing the paper. A mischievous grin came on his face. He leaned down on the counter; his face was about a foot and a half from mine.

'You're a smart one.' He stated in an impressed tone 'most people wouldn't have noticed that.' I just looked at him.

'Okay, that still doesn't tell me why its on that paper instead of the computer.' He looked at the paper and back at me.

'Well this paper is not going into the computer. Instead it is going in my pocket because I might want to visit or call you one day in the near future and how am I supposed to do that with out your number or address?' This was all a little creepy, but thrilling at the same time.

'Okay. I don't want you to call or visit me so how about you give me that paper and you not call or visit me' He smiled again.

'See, if I gave you back the paper then you would never know if you actually like me or not because we have never met before until now at this junky movie store. I would call that fate.' This guy had got to be kidding me. I looked at him, and pointed my finger.

"Look-" I didn't get to finish because my phone that was in my hand went off. I have a Blackjack II. The caller ID said Owen and had a picture of him on the screen. I pushed talk.

'Hello' I said.

'Hey I forgot my yellow CD case could you bring it down to the station?' he said in my ear. I sighed.

'How can you need that. You took like 4 other CD cases and your iPod?' I asked.

'The song I need to play is in that one. So will you please bring it down here?' I looked at the clock, it was 9 Mallory might be up.

'What if your sister isn't up? How am I supposed to get in then?' I asked. Echo was printing out a receipt.

'There is a key under the flower pot. See you at the station. Bye.' He said hanging up the phone. The radio was playing in the store. I heard Owens voice.

'This is Owen, and you are listing to Anger Management, this next song goes out to Annabel.' It was his favorite Led Zeppelin song. I sighed and shoved my phone in my pocket. Echo handed me the receipt, when I went to take it he grabbed my wrist.

'Is that your boyfriend? On the radio?' He asked still smiling but he looked at little disappointed.

'Yes.' He let go of my hand. I turned to Clarke. "Come on Owen needs me to take him the yellow CD case.' Clarke had a funny look on her face. We were still in the Movie Galore.

'Will Rolly be there? Because if so I want to stay in the car." I nodded and we walked out the door. I was just about to get in my car when my cell phone rang again. I dint check to see who it was I just pushed talk and got in my car.

'Hello.' I said.

'Well hello there Annabel Greene how are you doing.' Wouldn't you know that Echo is talking on his cell phone at this very moment too.

'Echo, goodbye.' I said before starting the car.

**Well that was a longer chapter. And it wasn't as interesting as the others. Here is my play list (one whole song): Under Control by Parachute **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the late update. I try and update everyday but that hasn't worked out very well. More issues with my brother…ughh…. He is in JDC right now. (Juvenile Delinquent Center) for jacking someone's car and I have had to go court five times. He won't be out until June 17. A day before our 18 birthday. Well here is the next chapter.**

Clarke decided to have me drop her off at her house and when I was done at the music station I would come back there. She really didn't want to see Rolly. I think that there whole little conflict that they have got is stupid but since I am a good friend I won't tell her that.

~*~

I pulled into Owens driveway to find Mallory and her friend Elinor just opening the door. I got out of my car and walked up to them, Mallory was still fiddling with the lock.

'You stupid key.' She said under her breath. Elinor just looked at me and gave me a mean glance. Ever since she found out me and Owen were dating she thought of me as scum. **(A/N: She was the girl in the dress at Mallory's photo shoot that liked Owen)**

'Hey Mallory Owen needs me to bring him a CD case.' I said as she just opened the door. As we walked inside Elinor elbowed me a little.

'That's cool. If his room is locked just tell me and I will give you my copy.' She said picking up a magazine and sitting down on the couch. I stopped and looked at her.

'How on earth did you manage to get a copy?' She put her magazine down and smiled,

'I have my ways.' To be honest that was all a little creepy. Owens's door wasn't locked because I was the last one out of it. I opened the door and looked around. I saw no yellow CD case. There was a red, blue, green, four black ones, but no yellow one. My cell phone rang. I looked at the screen and it was Owen.

'Hello' I said digging through a stack of cases.

'Have you found it yet. I really need it.' He said kind of annoyed. I sighed.

'No there is no yellow one, there is-' he cut me off.

'Just hurry please the show will be over soon. Bye.' He hung up before I could say anything. Why was acting all weird? It took me about ten minutes of digging and I finally found that yellow case. I was walking out of his room when my phone rang again. I knew it was Owen.

'Owen stop worrying, I found it and-' I was cut off.

'Well are we having issues with the boyfriend?' Well wouldn't you know. Echo.

'Listen I don't have time for this I have to take this to Owen bye.' I hung up the phone and ran out the door.

I pulled up to the station, ran inside and handed Owen the case. He sighed of relief. He opened the case to the exact page the CD was on and put it in the player, said a few things in the microphone and went off the air. He pushed his chair back and put his hands behind his head.

'So you want to go to the movies or something.' I was about to say yes but I remembered Clarke.

'Can't I have a girls night with Clarke.' He shook his head.

'Are they ever going to get over that? I mean that was so stupid. It was his cousin.' He said. I just looked at him. He had on black boots, jeans, and a black t-shirt. He also had his ring on and some sort of bracelet. His eyes were closed so I couldn't see those green orbs I loved so much. The bell on the entrance door rang, his eyes were still closed. After about 30 seconds a felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

'Hey there Annabel.' I looked over at who was touching me. I first thing I recognized was those crystal blue eyes. Echo. This was bad.

**Cliff hanger! Don't hate me. Well this was sort of short. My play list for this is as followed: Mad World, the Adam Lambert American Idol studio recording. He has such a beautiful voice. (Im so jealous). By the way I think that is how to spell Elinor. I didn't feel like looking in the book so. Yeah…**


	8. Chapter 8

Well my brother called today. He hates it and wants to come home. I told him to man up and suffer. Anyway here is the next chapter.

I could feel Owens eyes on me now.

'Hey there Echo.' I said moving out of his arms. 'What are you doing here?' He smiled and walked closer to me.

'Im here to see you. Duh. You said you were coming here so, here I am.' He said gesturing to the station room. Owen moved his arms from behind his head and crossed them across his chest.

'Do you have a pass?' He asked clearly sounding mad. Echo shrugged.

'Dose she have a pass?' He asked pointing to me. Owen shook his head no.

'No but she is allowed in here and I know she has a pass.' He said. 'By the way where is it?' He asked taking his feet off the desk and moving closer to the microphone.

'I left it in your car.' I said moving farther away from Echo. He is just creepy. That didn't help much because he just moved closer. I cloud tell Owen was getting mad. He was counting to ten under his breath. He started packing his stuff up trying to ignore it. Was Echo stupid or did he not know that was Owen?

'Echo your in my personal bubble could you back away a little?' I said pushing my hand against his chest to give him a head start. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Just as this happened Rolly came in.

'Hey Annabel…' he trailed off when he saw this. 'What the..' he continued. I tried to pull my hand way. He looked over at Owen . He had his hands in tight fists. 'Yo, Owen do you not see this?' Rolly asked pointing to me and Echo. When Echo heard Owens name he dropped my hand. Owen stood up.

'Yes Rolly I can see this.' He said gesturing to Echo. I walked over to Owen and took his hand in mine.

'Calm down.' I whispered in his ear. He shook his head.

'Come on I'll walk you to your car.' He said pulling me out the door with him.

'Dude you have no idea how lucky you are Owen didn't kill you.' Rolly said to Echo. He just laughed.

'He is no competition, and I am not afraid of him.' Owen heard this, let go of my hand and walked back inside. I followed after him.

'You little shit, don't ever say you're not afraid of me I will kick your ass through that wall!' Owen said coming face to face with Echo. They were the same height but Owen was much more muscular than Echo. Echo just smiled.

'Really?' He said still grinning. This was not gong to end well. Before I could stop anything Owen pulled his hand back and punched Echo right in the nose. You could here bone crack. Owen had blood all over his hand and Echo was lying on the floor crying.

'Don't ever touch Annabel again or you will end up in a hospital bed with tube down your thought.' Owen said then walked out the door. I followed him.

'Owen!' I yelled and he was going to his Land Cruiser. He stopped in front of the driver's door and waited on me.

'Thank you.' I said giving him a kiss. As soon as our lips touched he pulled me up to his height and deepened it. He finally sat me down. I hugged him and he got into his car.

'Bye, see you tomorrow. I will wait till you leave to make sure that perv doesn't follow you.' I nodded and walked to my car, as I pulled out and waved good bye to Owen I saw Echo walking out of the studio holding his nose and trying to find the right key for his car door. I don't know why but I sort of felt sorry for him.

Well there is that chapter. All of my chapters are getting short. I will write a good long one here pretty soon. I don't have a play list to this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Well my brother got out of JDC early for good behavior. I have not had any time to write because he is grounded and is stuck up my but 24/7 so this is the only time I have had to write in like days. Hope you like it. **

I woke up the next day thinking about how Owen kissed me last night. It was like his life depended on it, like he never wanted to let me go. But after he kissed me he just said bye. I really didn't get that. I think he loves me he just cant say it and I don't wan to look like a fool and say it when he don't actually love me back. I will wait until he tells me. But the thing is I have waited forever it feels like, and I am getting tired if waiting. I think he loves me. No I know he loves me I just think he scared to admit it. I feel my cell phone buzzing underneath me. I look at the ID and its Echo. I debate for a while weather or not to answer it so I break down and answer.

"Hello" I say into the phone. I hear a laugh.

'Good morning sunshine, you look wonderful today.' A very chipper Echo says.

'How do you know what I look like?' I ask, but that's when I realize that he is standing in my bedroom door way. What the hell? I hang up the phone and stand up on my bed.

'How did you get in here?' I ask pointing at him. He shrugged and started to walk closer to the bed. I jumped down and walked back wards.

'Listen you have seriously got to stop being so creepy. Could you please back away?' I said and he stopped moving. Thank god.

'Hey now calm down. Don't get all discombobulated and all that. I just want to try something. So hold still.' He said walking closer to me. I don't know why but I did. I got lost in those sparkly blue eyes and remained frozen. I stayed that way until he was about six inches from my face. He was going to kiss me. He smiled and put one hand on my cheek. At that moment I came back to reality and moved out of the way. I could not do this to Owen. His lips meet with the wall. He pulled back immediately and looked at me.

'Come on just one little kiss. A peck.' He begged walking over to me again. I walked away.

'Nope. No way.' I said starting to walk out of the door. I was just about out of the door when on of his arms slid around my waist pulling me back to his chest. My back was on his chest and he slid one hand up my shirt just enough so he could touch my stomach. Owen never done this to me.

He whispered in my ear.

'Come on you know you want too.' I shook my head no and moved out of his grip. Well I thought I did but some how he pulled me back but this time he pulled to where I was facing him, and before I knew it his lips meet mine. His lips were so soft and- wait no. I pulled away. He sighed.

'Why won't you give me the time of day?' he asked. I ignored him and walked down the stairs to the front door. He followed me. I opened the door -and to both of our surprise- there stood Owen. He saw me first and smiled but when he saw Echo he frowned.

'What is he doing here?' he asked me. I looked from Owen to Echo and from Echo to Owen.

'I woke up and he was standing in my doorway. I was just telling him to leave." I said. I walked over and kissed Owen lightly on the lips. Echo made a noise and walked up to me.

'Are his lips as soft as mine?' at that Echo ran down the road. Owen walked in and slammed the door.

'What dose he mean "are his lips as soft as mine?"' Owen asked clearly pissed. He shot green daggers at me. His eyes were full of hurt and anger. It made me want to cry.

'I-I, H-He pulled me to him and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back though Owen. I swear.' I said grabbing his hand. He just looked at me. After a moment of silence he finally said something.

'The question isn't did you kiss him back, the question is did you wan too?'

**Well there is that chapter. Yes it is short. But there will be more. Promise. **

**Play list**

**All By Framing Hanley the best band ever. I am going to go see them in August. !!!!**

**Alone In This Bed**

**Slow Dance**

**Hear Me Now**

**Framing Hanley Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is an other chapter. This is the chapter that they finally….do it! Yaya! Happy-ness. This one is short but worth reading. I wich something like this would happen to me. Well any way I my brother asked me what I was doing and I was like Im writing a lemon. He knows what lemons are and he was all "Oh I want to read it when your done." So he read it and edited it. Sort of. He was like "This is to girly, you need hardcore lemon juice." I like the girly sweet stuff so he can kiss my rear. **

I stood there in shook of what Owen just asked me. Did I want to kiss Echo back? NO! no I absolutely did not. The only person that I want to kiss is Owen. How could he think that? He was glaring at me with those green eyes that make me weak at the knees.

'No I did not want too! How could you think that?' I asked almost in tears. He let out a breath and sighed.

'I-I don't know. I guess jealously got to me.' He said putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. I walked over to him and stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. He took one hand out of his pocket and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer into the kiss. His lips were softer than Echo's. Owen was just in general a better person than Echo.

All of these thoughts left my mind when Owen picked me up, still kissing me, and took me up the stairs to my bedroom. He kicked open the door (leaving a boot print I would have to remove) and threw me gently on the bed. He went back and closed the door. He lay down on top of me and we kissed. We kissed for I don't know how long. All I know is that my parents are away on a third honeymoon and won't be back for another few days. After a while of kissing his hand started to pull my shirt off. I lifted my arms and he slid the garment off my body and onto the floor. He looked at me for a second and then began to kiss my neck and collar bone, then in between my breasts and down my stomach. All of this felt so good and so right. I pulled at his shirt, and it soon came off and was thrown to the floor. He was so muscular. I put my hand against his chest and it looked so small. He realized this too and took my hand in his which was also huge and kissed it.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked still holding my hand.

'Yes.' I said and gave him a deep kiss. He deepened it more, let go of my hand and started un-buttoning my pants. I let him pull them off then I started to un button his. I could see his erection through his jeans. I slid them off trying my best not to touch his erection. When I did I heard him moan, which made me feel good because I was doing this to him. He was already leaning back so I figured I would tease him a bit. I stratled his right leg so that one of my legs were in-between his and pressed my body against his body. My leg was pressing against his erection; I kissed his neck and chest. He moaned with pleasure. His hands were around my hips. He started pulling off my underwear and I let him. Then next thin to go was my bra then his underwear. After his underwear was removed he flipped us over to where he was on top of me now. He looked at me, green eyes smoldering, as if asking permission again. I answered by kissing him passionately. The rest of that day went on in a blissful whirlwind.

**Well please review! Hope you liked this short chapter. **

**Play List:**

**Slow Dance: Framing Hanley (you have got to check them out. Nixon the lead singer is so hot. And his voice could melt a concrete stone. I am not kidding you. He has the voice of an angle.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**For some reason my brother is starting a fanfic. I really don't know what caused this brain fart of his but yeah…He wants me to put his at the bottom of this chapter. So if you start to read something completely and utterly stupid that has nothing to do with my story then its his. Well here is the next chapter. **

I woke up to Owens sleeping face. He is so peaceful looking when he asleep. I couldn't help myself, I reached out and ran the back of my fingers down his cheek. His eyes flicked open and he smiled at me. Of course I smiled back and gave him a light peck on the lips. He took my hand in his, our hands were palm against palm. His hands were so much bigger than me. I remembered when is muscles scared me, I realized after I met him that you can't judge a book by its cover…or its huge muscles and scary presence.

'You're so small." Owen stated. Our hands were still touching. I shook my head no. He had a confused look on his face.

'No, Im not small. You're just unusually huge.' I said smiling at him. He laughed lightly.

'No seriously watch... Lean up first.' I did as he said. He placed each of his hands on the sides of my stomach and his middle fingers almost touched. They were about an inch or so from touching. That would scare some people, but not me.

'Well I guess that means you have to be careful with me. I might break.' I said joking. He had a serious look on his face now.

'I didn't hurt you did I? Last night I mean?' He gulped. He thought I meant that he hurt me.

'No, no Owen you didn't hurt me. I was joking.' He sighed of relief.

'Thank god, you scared me there for a minuet.' He laid his head back down on the pillow. I wiggled over closer to him and rested my head on his chest. He moved his hand to the curve of my back. We lied like that until his cell phone rang. He jumped up and started going through the pile of clothes lying on the floor. His boxers were black. Should have known. I realized that I only had my bra and underwear on. -After we were done we both put our under clothes on- So I got up and took a shower while Owen was tell Rolly that he was going to be a little late to the station today. I grabbed me some clean clothes and went to the bathroom, locked the door and climbed in the shower. It felt so good to take a shower. I got out and was drying off when I realized a note lying on the towels I just sat down before I got in. I was sure I looked that door when I came in here. I walk over and cheek the door. Yup, still locked. I walk back over and pick up the note. It's not in Owens writing. At the top of the page there is an company logo. Movies Galore. How did Echo get into my bathroom? WTF?

The letter read. "Annabel. I really want you to know more about me before you write me off as a creep. So will you please meet me at the Lakeview mall? Meet me in the food court at 9 this evening. I know your boyfriend has his radio show at that time and you have no excuse not to go. You parents are out of town so they don't need you, and your sister is moved out. So please meet me there. I promise that I will keep my hands to myself."

There is no way I am going there by myself. I will take Clarke with me. That's a good idea. That's better than sitting around the station with Owen and Rolly. Now if it was just Owen I wouldn't care but all Rolly talks about is how Clarke won't talk to him and how sad he is blah, blah, blah. I hear enough of this from Clarke, but they are both to stubborn to apologize. Man that is a mess. Me and here will go and hear what Echo has to say. What ever it is, It wont change my mind about him.

I put my clothes on and dry my hair. I flush the note down the toilet and walk out the door. Owen is sitting on my bed reading some book. Where did he get a book at?

'Where did you find that at?' I asked. He looked kind of mad.

'100 Reasons Why Movies Are Better Than Music.' He read throwing the book out the window. Echo is so stupid.

'How did that get here?' I asked sitting down on the bed. I realized that Owen was still in his boxers.

'I have no clue I was looking out the window talking to Rolly and when I turned around it was there. I am telling you that Echo guy is a creep.' He said sitting down beside me. I cant argue with that.

'Yeah, he is.' I said leaning on Owens shoulder. Owen wrapped his arm around my waist and flipped us over, where he was on top of me, so fast that I let out a small scream. But my scream was muffled by his lips crashing down on mine kissing me hard but soft and loving like. He pulled away and rubbed his nose against mine.

'Can I use your shower?' He asked. Wow way to ruin the mood.

'Yea, but what was all that for?' I asked as he got up and walked to the door.

'That was for teasing me last night.' He said smiling and turning around. I realized now that he had four scratch marks in a row starting at the bottom of his neck and continuing down his back from my nails digging into him. I got up and looked in the mirror to see if I had any marks. I had a few hickeys that could be hid under my shirt, and a few small bite marks on my neck.

He came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and black t-shirt. You could still see my claw marks coming up from the collar of his shirt. They started about and inch or so from his ear. I walked over to him.

'Did you look in the mirror?' I asked touching his neck.

'No.' he walked over to the mirror and examined his neck.

'It isn't that bad.' He said. I shook my head no.

'Its worse. It goes down to about hear.' I said touching the middle of his back. He smiled.

'I just hope Rolly don't ask cause I will have to tell him.' He said grinning like and idiot.

**Well that is the end of that chapter. My brother decided to have me put his little story on the next chapter. I swear. **

**My play list is:**

**Get Close by Call The Cops. I had it on repeat. **


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I meant to update as soon as I got back from my aunts house but my brother got hurt and I have had to take care of him. He was riding his dirt bike and he hit a stump then a tree then flipped it a few times before landing in a pond. He is okay (thank god). His arm is broke in three places and his leg is broke in four places. I saw it all happen and it was bad. He couldn't move or anything. Well anyway I have been is personal slave for the past few days and I haven't had time to write until now. Oh and his pet frog Dip-Shit died. He told me to tell nolechic512 that is all her fault because she hates frogs…..well anyway here is the next chapter.

Me and Owen walked into the radio station hand in hand. Clarke noticed the claw marks right away. She smiled an all knowing smile and grabbed my hand pulling me away from Owen. He stopped walkeing and turned around to me and Clarke sending angry eyes at us. He looked at us for a second then started to laugh. We looked at him in confusion.

'I thought you were that Echo creep.' Then he turned and walked in to the booth were Rolly was.

'Tell me everything!' She said all excited sitting down on a office chair. I smiled at her.

'Well….' I said not sure if I should tell her. I decided to tell her some stuff but not everything.

'Okay Echo came to my house, he forced me to kiss him, I was telling him to leave and opened the front door, and Owen was there, standing at my front door. And we….' I trailed off so she would get the point. She had a confused look on her face. Well I didn't really do a good job of explaining it to her.

'Wait. You screwed while Echo was there?' She asked.

'Eww. God no. After he ran away.' She nodded. Her attention was turned to the guys. Rolly asked Owen something. Then Owen smiled. Rolly pointed to his neck. Oh no. He did notice. I have to get out of here.

'Clarke? I need you to come somewhere with me.' She nodded understanding and we ran out the door. We got in her car.

'I need you to go to the mall. I am meeting someone there.' I said not looking at her.

'Who?' she asked.

'Echo.' I said softly. She slammed on the breaks, I jolted forward.

'What the hell? No you are not going to see him. Not alone.' I sighed.

'I am not going alone…your coming with me.' I said she sighed and drove towards the mall.

We were in the food court now and I saw Echo waving us over to his table. Today his shirt said "Im bipolar, are you? Im not." Where dose he get those shirts?

'Hey there beautiful.' He said pulling a chair out for me. He noticed Clarke and pulled her chair out too.

'Hello.' I said with no emotion. He smiled.

'What did you want to tell me?' I asked tapping my finger on the table. He grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his mouth and kissed my hand. I pulled away immediately.

'What's wrong?' He asked as if he didn't know.

'What did you want Echo?' I asked again.

'Well I was wondering if you would consider giving me a second chance.' He asked. His blue eyes filled with sadness.

'No, I won't.' He looked shocked. I got up and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

'Listen, please. I really like you and-' I cut him off.

'No. I said no Echo. I don't care if you really like me. I love Owen not you.' I said. At that I pulled away from his grip and walked towards the door with Clarke by my side. Once I reached the door a girl stepped in front of me. She looked familiar. Its was Elinor, Mallory's friend.

'Hi Elinor.' I said. She gave a wicked me a wicked smile.

'Hello Annabel. I just took this picture of you and I am debating on weather or not to send it to Owen.' She said smiling again. Huh?

'What are you talking about?' I asked. She showed me the picture on her cell phone. It was of me and Echo, just now, when he kissed my hand.

'No. Please don't.' I begged. I didn't want Owen to see it. He would get the wrong idea.

'To late.' She said shutting her phone and walking away. She has always like Owen.

This was not gong to be pretty.

No ones point of view

Owen had just got off the air when his cell phone beeped. He thought it was Annabel. He flipped it open and saw "New Message From Elinor" on the front. He didn't even remember having her number in his phone. He pushed view. A picture of Annabel, Clarke, and Echo came up. Echo was kissing Annabel's hand. Owen was furious. He got up and threw his chair across the room.

'What the hell?' Rolly asked looking at Owen. Owen threw him the phone. Rolly shook his head.

'That could have been taken before today.' He said.

'It doesn't matter when it was taken! It happened! And plus that is the clothes she was wearing today! Damn it!' Owen said walking out the door and getting in his Land Cruiser.

Well there you go. That is that chapter. 

Play list:

Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry that I haven't up dated. I have had writers block like crazy and I am finally out of it! YeeHaw! That was my inner cowgirl. **

Clarke and I got in the car and hurried back to the station. I didn't see Owen's Land Cruiser there and I didn't know if this was a bad sign or a good sign. I got out of her car and walked inside. Rolly was packing things up when he noticed I cam in.

'Hey. Where is Owen.' I asked hoping that he didn't know and that he just went some where to pick up something. I mean I will tell him about it. I was going to anyway but I didn't want him to do something that he would regret later. Such as killing somebody.

'He is out looking for you probably. He was mad. And I cant belive that you would cheat on him right after you guys had sex. That's just not right. I thought you were different than that.' Rolly said. He actually thought that? No. I would never.

'Rolly that is not true. You know I wouldn't do that. I told Echo today that I wanted him to leaved me alone that I loved Owen and not him. And that there would never be anything between me and him. You can ask Clarke, she was there with me.' I said in a very harsh mean tone. Rolly looked over to Clarke.

'Yea. Its true. But the picture that Elinor sent Owen was when we first got there. As soon as he touched her hand she pulled it away. Elinor was just lucky enough to catch that moment' Clarke said defending me like I knew she would. Rolly grabbed his stuff.

'Sorry. I know its just that I have never seen Owen this upset about anything. Ever.' He said walking towards the door.

'I would go look for him. Tell him all that. Oh and Clarke can you give me a ride. Owen left and I have no ride home.' Clarke shook her head yes.

'Can you give me a ride too. I rode here with Owen?' I asked.

'Yea. Yea. Get in the car.' She said ushering us out the door. Rolly sat in the back and let me and Clarke have the front. She dropped me off at my house and then I got in my car. I drove around forever looking for Owen. He was no where to be found. I went to his house I asked Mallory if she had seen him. And she said no. Her little friend Elinor was over there. I could have punched her. I went to Bendo and walked around in there. There was no sight of him. I went to the World of Waffles and no Owen, and the station again still no Owen. And then the mall. There was no Owen anywhere. It was going on 1 in the morning and I couldn't find him. He was no where. Then I remembered Movies Galore. I drove back on the other side of town to where Echo worked. I pulled into the parking lot to see no Land Cruiser and no Owen but I did see Echo. He was sitting on the sidewalk outside of the store. He was all bloody looking. Great Owen was here and was probably going to have law suite against him. I got out of my car and walked over to Echo. As soon as he saw me he shot up and backed away.

'Listen. I am sorry for messing with you. It will never happen again. I will leave you alone. Just don't let him kill me.' Echo said almost in tears.

'Owen isn't with me. And what did you say to him about what happened? You didn't make it worse and lie to him did you?' I asked. He was a little calmer now but still shaken.

'I told him that I asked you to meet me there and you took Clarke with you and that you told me that you didn't want anything to do with me cause you loved him. And that you pulled your hand away right after I kissed it and that that girl must have been snapping pictures every second we were there to even get that picture cause you pulled away from me so fast.' He said. I was surprised.

'Thank you.' I said. He had a shocked look on his face.

'For what? Getting the crap beat out of me?' He asked. I shook my head no.

'For telling him the truth and not making this situation any worse then it already is.' He shook his head like he understood. We stood there in silence for a while.

'I guess this is goodbye.' He said putting his hands in his pockets. I nodded.

'Yea. I guess it is.' I looked at him and he was no longer beat up looking. What the hell?

'Wait. Wasn't you just all beat up?' I asked. He smiled.

'Yea. I was.' I know I had a shocked, OMG, look in my face so he continued saying something.

'Well my work here is done.' He started to walk away.

'Wait. What work?' I asked stopping him. He turned back to me.

'You didn't belive Owen loved you. Me being the way I was proved to you that he dose love you. I know that Owen couldn't tell you that because he was scared of loving someone.' He said standing there under the light of the street light.

'How do you know that?' I asked in complete and utter shock. He smiled.

'Whether you belive it or not I am Psychic. When I touched you hand at the counter that night I knew everything. And when Owen punched me that night I knew everything that he thought too. I done all this too show you that he dose love you.' I was in awe.

'But why? Why did you do that? You must have something other to do in your time then help me with my problems.' I said standing still.

'Well most likely I wouldn't have done any of this. But what you two have is real. I mean old school, in love, romance stuff. I could let what was in store to happen, happen. It was bad. And now what's in store is the way it should be.'

'I don't know if I belive all this. But thank you. This all actually did make me realized that he loved me. Thank you.' He smiled at me.

'No. Thank you Annabel, It was nice knowing you while I did. I would stick around and be friends but I don't think Owen would like that to well. Besides you guys have enough issues with out me.' He said patting my stomach then turned and started to walk down the street . What the hell? I decided not to think about that odd gesture. I was walking to my car when I remembered something.

'Echo! Wait I have a question!' I yelled back he stopped.

'How did you get that note into my bathroom when my door was locked and there were no windows?!' I yelled. I could faintly see him smile. I dropped my cell phone on the ground and picked it up waiting on an answer from him. When I stood back up he was gone. He just vanished. I sighed and got into my car. I pulled my sun visor down to get a CD that Owen made me out of my CD holder. There was a note taped to the inside of it. There printed in Echo's neat block hand writing was one word, and the answer to my question.

'Magic…'

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. Was anyone expecting that? Review and tell me. My brother read this and he asked me if this was the end. No, this is not the end. There is more. Just so you know. **

**Review Please! **


	14. Author Note PLEASE READ ME! :

Yet again I am sorry that I haven't updated. I really have no time at ALL. I got on here yesterday to find a very offensive review from someone who was too much of a chicken to leave an actual review. They left an anonymous review. It said something like "What, did you get F's in your writing class?" And then there was something about poor grammar. I mean you have your right to your own outlook and all that but, seriously dude, leave an actual review. I wouldn't even be angry about the whole thing if you would have had the gonads to leave a real review. And for your information I am a straight A student, if you even bother to read the rest of this "deprived of good grammar" written story. I have a few things to say about this whole fixation.

Its not about the grammar mistakes, it's about the story with in the pages of the book. There is no fun in reading if go through and single out every little thing that might or might not be incorrect.

And, this is a fan fiction site not an English or Writing class. I don't need or have to write like I am taking the ACT or SAT. Okay.

When you scrutinize every little detail in a story you lose the meaning behind the story.

Anyway…..

I would like to thank everyone that supports this story. I am not going to let someone that is a cop out get me down. If you like the story, great. If you don't then that's cool too. Just don't cop out. That is the easy way out.

This has been a horrible week and seeing that review made it worse, but I am over it now. I am working on the next chapter so it will be up soon.

Thanks and Love Ya!

~Lyrica


	15. Chapter 14

**I am really sorry about not updating. My life has been very busy…lol. I tried to dye my brothers hair a burgundy color yesterday…yeah he now has dark purple hair. Now I have to dye it back to a brown color… Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you like all my grammar mistakes! LOL.**

I smiled down at the piece of paper in my hand. This has been on of weirdest days of my life. I never believed in magic, until now. I put the paper back in the sun visor and started the car. I had to find Owen. I decided to go back to World of Waffles and wait for him there, there was no point of me driving around all night. Thank god World of Waffles was open 24/7, otherwise I would have had to sit out in my car for god knows how long.

As soon as I opened the door to that syrupy heaven I was immediately starving. I didn't want to make a pig out of myself, so I ordered a small bacon sandwich and sat down in a booth next to the window overlooking the road. If Owen pulled in I would know. I Sat there for about an hour and Owen never showed. I decided to call it a night and head home. As much as it hurt me to give up, I really had no other choice if I waited any longer I would fall asleep at the booth. That would not be good. I want to come back to this place, not get kicked out for life. I grabbed my handbag and slid out of the booth. The woman at the counter looked at me sadly, as if knowing why I was there. She probably gives every person that comes in here at four in the mourning that look. As I walked out of the door I threw the remainder of my sandwich in the trash. I was so tired. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep, and dream about Owen. I got into the car and drove towards that glass house I call home. There were a few cars out on the road, just the people that have jobs far away. I was starting to drift off and I guess that's why I didn't see the semi truck until the last possible second when I swerved to the right and wrapped my car around the trunk of a pine tree.

I woke up in a hospital bed, with tubes attached to me and all that junk. My head hurt like crazy, so did my back, and the rest of my body for that matter. I was afraid to open my eyes, to see the damage done to my body. Against my better judgment I opened them anyway. I started at my feet and worked my way up. Feet, check. Legs check. Mid section, check. Chest, check. Arms check. Head, check. Oh, thank god. I had a giant cut up my leg, a few deep cuts on my arms and a hole in the center of my neck, you know when something happens and you cant breath, they poke a hole in your thought. Plus the fact that I feel like my entire body went under a giant rolling pin. I was so sore. A nurse came in with a clipboard. She didn't even look at me when she passed.

'Hello' I managed to choke out. She jumped and stared at me like I was an alien.

'Oh my word. Your awake. Doctor!' She yelled shocked. The doctor came rushing in, he had a bag with him stuffed with all kinds of doctor stuff. After about a half hour of questions and checking my body parts, he put away all the doctor stuff.

'You gave us quite a scare young lady. We thought you were going be in a coma for a long time. But for some reason you woke up. That is very odd for someone in you condition to wake up on the same day you came in. Granted its been about 10 hours since you came in, but that is still remarkable.' He patted my arm and I winced. My whole body hurt like crazy.

'Sorry about that.' He smiled. He then motioned for someone to come in. Clarke and Rolly came walking through the door. Clarke had tears in her eyes when she saw me.

'Oh my god Annabel. You look horrible.' She said sitting at the bottom of my bed.

'Thanks.' I managed to get out. I tried to sound sarcastic but I wasn't sure how well that was working.

'Sorry.' She said. Rolly was texting on his phone. He seemed all flustered and worked up. Well I can understand that with me being in the hospital and all.

'I have called Owen at least 20 times and sent him over 15 text messages. I have no idea where he is.' Rolly said running his hand through his hair.

'Your parents called and said that they wouldn't be home for a month. Something is wrong at the airport. I think it was something to so with the computers or something. But no one is leaving there until next month.' She said patting my leg. I winced again.

'Sorry.' She said trying to smile.

'Listen I am really sleepy. I'm going to go back to sleep. Okay.' I said. They nodded and I drifted off into a nice but painful sleep.

**There is that chapter. Its sort of short, so sorry about that. ;) **

_**Review Please**_


	16. Chapter 15

**New Chapter! Woohoo! Yeah! I know that you all have been wanting more so here it is *gestures towards the words below*. I have great news! My brother got his casts off! I no longer have to wait on him hand and foot. Soooo….that means more typing time! Well, maybe. I don't know how much updating I can do, I am swamped in school work. Well anywho, here is the new chapter.**

I woke up to Rolly's loud, horrid, snoring. He was laying in the chair beside the hostpital bed sleeping. I scanned around the room, but Clarke wasn't anywhere to be found. I painfully reached over and tapped Rolly on the leg. He shot up off the chair, he looked scared, and then looked at me.

'Oh. Annabel, its just you. You scared the crap out of me.' He said kneeling down beside the bed. I smiled at him.

'Where's Clarke at?' I asked in a whisper.

'Her mom called her. There was something wrong at her house.' He said laying his hands on the bed then placing his head down on them. I shifted around in the bed. I have never been in so much pain in my life.

'Do you need help?' Rolly asked starting to get up. I put my hand up, to tell him no. He went back to the side of the bed. I looked over at the clock on the night stand. It read 7:00 am.

'Rolly, what day is it?' I asked looking back over at him.

'Uhhhh.' He squeezed his eyes shut thinking. 'Its Sunday. Why?' He said giving me an odd look. I sighed and annoying sigh, and pointed at the clock. Rolly's face lit up, he jumped to his feet and got the radio that was sitting in the window seal. He plugged it in beside the bed and placed it on the edge of the bed. He turned it to WRUS, and Owen's voice filled the room.

'This is WRUS, community radio station. Its seven in the morning, and this is Anger Management. I'm Owen and feel free to call in a request at: 234-0987. Here is Descartes Dream.' I was reaching for the phone, but Rolly already had it in his hand, dialing the stations number. The song faded and Owen's voice came on the radio.

'Wow. We have a caller already. Hello, this is Owen how my I enlighten you?' He said with little emotion in his voice. Hearing him talk made me want to cry.

'Owen! Owen! Holy crap man.' Rolly said. He sounded funny on the radio and talking at the same time.

'Rolly? Where the hell are you? I had to start the show with out you.' Owen said sounded pissed. Which he probably was.

'If you would answer your cell phone or read text's you would know where I am.' Rolly replied. I sighed, feeling tired. Rolly turned and looked at me.

'No don't go to sleep!' He said loudly. I opened up my eyes to let him know I wasn't asleep.

'Rolly, who are you talking to?' Owen asked still sounding mad.

'Did you hear about the really bad wreck last night?' Rolly said instead of answering him. I could here Owen sighing.

'Yes. Everyone heard about that wreck.' Owen said sounding annoyed. Rolly sighed. I was starting to drift off. Rolly looked at me. He let the phone rest on his shoulder and started to shake me.

'No. Don't you dare go to sleep on me. Annabel!' He half shouted again. I couldn't open my eyes. I was too weak, but I could still hear them.

'Annabel's with you? I looked everywhere for her last night. But I couldn't find her.' Owen said sounding better. What? He, he was looking for me too? It felt like my heart melted in my chest. Rolly stopped shaking me.

'Yes, that's what I have been trying to tell you. Annabel was in that wreck last night. She was looking for you, and she fell asleep at the wheel.' Rolly said. I could feel his eyes on me. When I heard Owen's voice he sounded heart broken.

'She, she's at the hospital? Right now?' He asked. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes at the sound of his hurt voice.

'Yeah. I got to go get a Doctor, she passed out. I don't know if there are giving her pain meds or what the deal is.' Rolly said. I could here him walking around the room.

'You do that. I will be there in a minuet. It's the local hospital right?' Owen asked. Rolly stopped walking around.

'Yeah. The local one. And Owen?' Rolly said. I could here Owen breathing on the radio.

'Yeah.' He replied. I could also here papers shuffling around. I was trying to stay awake to here the end of the conversation. No. I was going to here the end of the conversation.

'She kept mumbling in her sleep the she was sorry. I don't know what for but she said she was.'

'I know. Im sorry too. I'll be there in a little bit.' Owen said. The radio went to that fuzzy sound and I heard Rolly hang up the phone then yell for a doctor. That's the last thing I remember before passing out…again.

**Well, there is that chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think. :) P.s. Sorry so short. I am planning on writing more. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 20 years. Every time I tried to log in it said there were technical difficulties. *rolls eyes* I wasn't going to update anything quite yet because I have been on a writers block for the past few weeks, but out of my 4 stories this is one that I get the most reviews for and you guys want me to update so I am! One reader actually PM'ed me, so I am dedicating this chapter to ****twifanforever460,**** the reader that sent that PM. Thanks ya! **

I woke up in a daze. My eyes flicked open to see Owen standing in the doorway to my room in the hospital. His back was to me. Tears started to roll down my eyes. He was talking to someone on the cell phone. I looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table. Its said that it was 1:30 in the morning. Ugh. I was out for a while. Owen pushed the end button on the phone and turned around, he looked at me and saw I was awake. He just stood there for a moment, then he rushed to my side, taking my hand in his.

'Annabel, I am so sorry.' He said looking in my eyes. I smiled weakly at him.

'I am the one that needs to be sorry. I should of never went and seen Echo. I swear I didn't do anything. You have to belive me.' I whispered. He sighed and looked at me.

'I know you didn't. I was mad at Echo. I had to tell him to leave you alone before I shoved my boot up his fucking ass.' He was still mad about Echo. If only he knew the truth about Echo.

'Listen. Echo is gone now. We don't have to worry about him anymore. Its just you and me.' I said smiling at him. Owen smiled back and squeezed my hand.

'Ouch.' I said. That really did hurt.

'Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean too.' Owen said taking away his hand. I reached over and took his hand and placed it back in mine.

'No, I want you too.' I said smiling at him. He leaned in and placed his left hand on my cheek, gently creasing my skin, and then softly kissed me. He pulled away and let go of my hand.

'The doctor said to go get him when you woke up. He wanted to talk to you. I will be back in a minute.' I nodded and watched him walk out the door. I tried to sit up, but it was no use. I was way to weak. After a little while Owen came in with the doctor.

'Hello, Miss. Greene. How are you feeling?' The cheerful man said coming over to the side of the bed to stand next to me. I smiled at him.

'Im sore. Really sore.' I said. He just smiled and wrote in his little book thing. He looked over at Owen.

'Mr. Armstrong, I am going to have to ask you to leave for a moment. This won't take long.' The doctor said smiling at Owen. Owen just nodded and walked out the door shutting it behind him. The doctor placed his book thing down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of my bed.

'Annabel, I am sorry to say that you lost the baby.' I just stared at him. Baby? What the hell?

'Um, excuse me?' I said, shocked. He looked at me.

'You were pregnant, and you lost the baby.' I still just stared at him.

'What?...I-I…..what?' I said again trying to think straight. He smiled sadly, pushing his glasses up.

'I know it's hard. To lose your child before it ever even born, but you will get thru this. The same thing happens everyday….I am assuming that Mr. Armstrong is your boyfriend, am I correct?' I just nodded.

'Would you like to tell him or would you rather me do it?' He asked standing up. I shook my head no.

'No. I will do it.' I said staring at my feet. The doctor sighed sadly and walked out the door. He smiled warmly at Owen and motioned for him to go in. Owen walked in and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He took my hand in his.

'What's wrong?' He asked sounding really worried. I turned to look at him, a single tear ran down my face.

'I was pregnant.' I said looking right into Owen's green eyes. He froze for a moment, still looking into my eyes.

'What do you mean you were pregnant?' He asked. He knew the answer but he was in such shock it just came out.

'I lost it. When I crashed.' I said. Owen let go of my hand and rested his elbows on his knees, and running his fingers thru his hair. He let out a sigh. When he finally lifted his head to look at me, I saw that he had tears running down his face. I had never seen Owen cry before. And something told me I probably wouldn't see it very often. I reached out to him and removed them from his face. My hands cupped his face. He placed his hands on mine.

'Im so sorry Annabel.' He whispered.

**There is that chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. Hope you liked it. Read and Review. You can also PM if you want….I will worn you, my brother knows my password and he may PM you back. He wont act like me or anything (well, I hope not) but he might talk to you. **

**Playlist: Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls feat, Taylor Swift. **


	18. Chapter 17

**I know you guys want to get the pitch forks, flaming torches and start an angry mob to go after me for not updating….I am realllllly sorry about that. I just have a lot of things I had to sort threw and stuff. Personal issues…anywho, back to the "im sorry" part of this. I really am sorry because this whole fanfiction and my readers mean a lot to me. Its so cool I have readers, I didn't think anyone would like this story. Well, I have gotten a few bad reviews but still the majority likes my story. Well, enough of this. To the story! Enjoy.**

It has been three weeks after the wreck and the whole baby thing. I am still kind of sore. I sprained my hip and I have to be really careful about that. I can walk most of the time but they gave me a wheel chair incase I need it. Owen has become my personal cab driver. He takes me everywhere and won't let me out of his sight for more that a few hours. Including the night. He some how talked my mom into letting him stay all night some nights and vice versa. I honestly don't know how he done it. I mean both of our parents are tottaly against us spending the night with each other. Well, he has to sleep downstairs on the couch and he gives me his bed at his house. That's where I was, his house. I was laying in his bed and he was beside me with his arm curled around me. He snuck in after his mom went to bed. I rolled over so I was facing him. He woke up and shifted a little then smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. I kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled me tighter and started to kiss me more. I let out a cry of pain because he had ahold of me to tight. My hip was hurting really bad.

'Whats wrong?' He asked with concern in his green eyes. I laid on my back for a second.

'My hip was hurting.' I said wincing at the pain. I think he pulled a nerve or something when he was pulling me closer to him. He brushed a stray hair out of my face.

'Im sorry. I keep forgetting about that.' He said.

'Its okay. Just let me lay here for a little while then I will be fine.' I said holding my hip. He didn't say anything else. I just closed my eyes and waited for the pain to stop. We never talked anymore about the baby situation. After that day in the hospital we just never did. Our parents don't know. I asked the doctor to make sure he didn't tell them. Owen said he wasn't going to tell his mom about it either. I guess it was for the best. I mean we are still teenagers. What would they think about us? We only had sex one time and we used protection, but it still happened. They would go to the conclusion that most parents go to. "O my god they are having sex every moment we aren't watching them." I hate when people do that. We aren't sex craved teens. I mean yeah it was fun, but Im not going to have sex every second of everyday. My hip finally stopped hurting.

'Okay, help me up.' I said. Owen lifted me off the bed then sat me down. I limped my way out of his room until I got to the stairs.

'Here. I'll carry you down.' Owen said lifting my up bridal style and caring me down the sitars. He sat me down on the couch in the living room. I just laughed.

'What?' He ask.

'Nothing. I just think its kinda funny that you do everything for me.' He just smiled and walked into kitchen to get something. Mallory walked in the front door.

'Hey Annabel.' She said waving at me. I waved back.

'What are you doing not at school?' I asked. She sighed and sat down on the couch beside me.

'I came home early because I was sick.' She said.

'You don't look sick. Why are you really out?' She smiled at me.

'I am skipping with a boy. We are going to go watch a movie, so I have to go get ready. Don't tell mom. She will be mad if she finds out.' I nodded and she got up and walked up stairs to get ready for her date. Owen came back in with two glasses of Orange juice.

'Did I just here Mallory?' He asked sitting down and handing me my glass. I nodded.

'She's sick.' I said making air quotes with one hand at the word sick. He nodded and scooted closer to me, putting hs arm around me.

'And whats the real reason she is home?' He asked as I leaned into him.

'She has a date.' I said. He nearly spit out his orange juice.

**Well, there is that chapter. Hope you liked it and whatnot. Leave a review or PM me. :)**

**Peace n Lurv, Lyrica**


	19. Chapter 18 The End

**So everyone, I am very sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I have had lots of time to think about the way this story should end and I think I came up with the perfect ending. I have went on a journey writing this fic and I hope you all liked or loved this fic and went on a journey too. Since starting this fic I have improved my writing skills (some may not agree) I have loved this story with all my heart and I have hated this story with all my heart also. So here is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

I sat up in my bed, covers bundled all around me, to look out my window. The tress were staring to bud out and begin a new cycle of life. Its been almost a year since the wreck that turned my life upside down, Owen and I are still strong as ever maybe even more so since finding out about the baby. Mallory is has been in a relationship for almost a year and Owen has tried to put the fear of god in that boy, but Chase is just as stubborn as Owen is. I like Chase. He is good for her, he is very protective and sweet with her. He kind of reminds me of Owen but if you mention that to Mallory or Owen you get an earful. According to Mallory, "Chase is nothing like Owen. He is not an angry music obsessed weirdo that listens to chirping birds and people chanting for fun." And according to Owen "That cretin is not like me in any way shape, or form. He clearly has no taste in music, for gods sake he bought a Miley Cyrus album last week, and he can not play, tune, or strum a guitar if his life depended on it. He is nothing close to being like me or vice versa." As I remembered these conversations I got up and went to my closet to find some clothes. I decided on jeans and a t-shirt Owen had giving me that says "enlightened". He had them made up and gave them to people he thought had good taste in music. I told him he should get one that said "the enlighten-er" which he agreed and actually had one made. So like Owen. We accidentally wore them on the same day a few weeks ago and Rolly said it sounded like something sexual. Now we make sure to never wear them on the same day. I slipped on my clothes and pulled my necklace out from under the shirt. It was the same necklace Owen had given me to put his ring on. I never went anywhere with out it now. The one day I didn't wear it I ended up in horrible car cash. I took that as a sign and it stays around my neck at all times. I am in college now. I am studying to be a journalist. Owen is in college too, he is in music management a producing. He really wants to open up his on radio station and stuff like that. I applied a little mascara and headed for the door. As soon as my hand touched the door my phone rang. I slipped it out of my pocket and headed out the door.

'Hello." I said making sure my door was locked and headed for my car.

'I need you to stop and get me something on your way over.' A panicking Owen said.

'Okay. What do you need?" I said starting up my car and pulling out of my dorm room parking lot.

'I need you to pick me up an iPod. Rolly ran over mine with his damn car.' Owen said half shouting I heard Rolly yelp. I sighed into the phone.

'Owen. Don't hurt Rolly, I will be there in a little bit. I expect to see Rolly in good health when I get there. Okay?' I heard him whisper death threats to Rolly.

'Owen Armstrong! I will be there as soon as possible. The world isn't going to end. your getting a new one and everything will be okay. I will be there later. Love you.' I said switching lanes so I could go to Walmart.

'Fine. Love you too.' He said. I clicked the phone off and threw it in one of my cup holders.

As I turned into a parking space at Walmart my phone rang again.

'Hello.' I said getting out and locking the car door. I started walking into the stores front doors.

'Pick up a pack of gum to please.' Rolly said in a whisper. I laughed at him. He is so goofy.

'Why are you whispering?' I asked as I headed to the electronic section of the store.

'Owen don't know I have his phone. He is getting everything set up and is in the other room. Just pick up the gum please.' He said and the phone clicked off. He hung up on me. What on earth was Owen setting up? The thought slipped my mind as I found the iPods. I picked out the 30 some GB black one for obvious reasons. He would have that thing nearly full.

I walked up the walkway to Owen and Rolly's dorm, iPod in hand when Rolly jumped out of a bush. I would of screamed if he hadn't put his hand over my mouth. When I calmed down he uncovered my mouth.

'What in the hell?' I asked looking at him in shock. He just ignored me.

'Gum?' he said sticking his hand out. I looked at him oddly.

'You did all that to ask me for gum? For gods sake you could of just stepped out form behind the bush, said hello and asked for it.' I said handing him the gum. He took it said thanks and ran off. What in the world was his problem? I guess its just Rolly. He is weird in general. I was getting ready to open the door when Owen swung the door open scaring me yet again.

'What is it with people and scaring me today?' I said looking up at his green eyes. He pulled me up to him and kissed me lightly on the lips.

'Sorry. I didn't mean too…who else scared you?' He asked kissing me again then sitting me down. I handed him the iPod and sighed as he took my hand and walked me to his Land Cruiser (yes he still had that thing).

'Rolly jumped out of a bush when I was walking to your door. Where are we going?' I said. Owen opened the door for me to get in. He walked around to the driver side and got in.

'The car wash.' He said simply as he hammered my seat belt in. I just stared at him.

'The car wash?' I asked eyeing him. He nodded yes and pulled out.

'I have something I want you to hear and since everything sounds better in the car wash I figured what you think of what you hear will be positive.' He said as he turned into the car wash and inserted money. We pulled in and the water started. We reclined our seats back last the first time we ever went to one and listened for a moment. There was nothing but the sound of water rushing.

'I thought you had something you wanted me to hear?...it better not be techno.' I asked looking over at him. He smiled.

'Close your eyes and you will hear it.' He said. I did as I was told and I heard him shift around then lay something on my leg. I went to grab it but he held my arm back.

'No. Not until you listen.' He let go of my hand and I left the object sitting on my leg alone. Owen pushed a button and I could hear his voce in the speakers.

'Annabel, I love you with all my heart. Even if we don't agree on the same music sometimes. I want you to know that I will always be here for you and here with you and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. That's why I want to know if you will be mine forever….will you marry me Annabel?' I was stunned at the words coming from the speaker. Because Owen was not one to be mushy like this. I heard him push a button. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He was looking at me with a serious face.

'Well?' He asked. I looked at him wondering how he could even doubt my answer. I smiled and jumped across the seat to lay half on him.

'Of course! Yes!' I said and kissed him. We sat there for a little while just kissing. He stopped and looked at me.

'I love you.' He said smiling at me.

'I love you too.' I said back laughing then kissing him once more before moving off him and back into my seat. I saw that what he had placed on my leg was a ring box which was now laying on the floor do to my leap across the seats. I leaned down and picked it up, before I could open it Owen had it his hand and was opening it. He slid the ring out and took my hand in his. He kissed my hand where the ring will be then slid it on my finger.

The ring was beautiful and was not to small and not to big. It was the perfect size. We laced out fingers together and waited for the car wash to end. This was the beginning of my new life with Owen. I looked over at Owen and saw he was watching me. My eyes drifted up to the roof of the cruiser where a drop of water was dangling. I watched it as it fell and landed on Owens cheek. He laughed and whipped it off.

'Still haven't fixed the ceiling as you can tell.' He said. I laughed and remembered the first time we was in the car wash and the drop fell on him. This was going to be a wonderful life with Owen.

**Thank you all for the reviews on this story. And thank you for those who have stuck around from the beginning and waited for me to update. You guys rock! I hope you liked the ending and I shall see ya'll around. **

**This is for fluffyduck, **

**thank you for your wonderful words. really spiced up my day? :) I would just like to state that i do not care if you dont want to hear about my brother because im going to write about him anyway, i do not care if my writting skills bother you because i do not write to please you or anyone else. I would also like to state that people would probably take what you say and learn from it IF you signed in and would let them PM you back so you could talk about it more. Also, it isnt your place to say the things you say. No one on this website has the right to flame anyones story. This is a site where people can write fics. They dont have to be skilled at writting to post anything. So thank you for your reviews. I will continue to use all the ,c,,o,m,,,,,a,,,,'s i want to, and i will continue to spell my words wrong. Oh, i almost forgot. I want your "expert" opinion on one more sentence. :) Suck my balls you prick. :) thanks again for reviewing. **

**Peace n Luv,**

**Lyrica…**


End file.
